


Matt vs. The Heterosexual Agenda

by bisexualcallum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Austin & Ally - Freeform, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Film Nerds In Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Light Angst, Like a school fight, M/M, Matt ain't out, Pining, Popular Shiro, Slight Violence, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcallum/pseuds/bisexualcallum
Summary: Matt Holt as been in the closet for 18 years but one guy, one kiss, and one short film will change everything._Matt should have known better.He should have known the world was going to throw him a damn curveball. His luck had finally run out. 18 years of keeping the biggest secret of his life had been good so far! However, now a tall, beefy, intelligent, and seemingly perfect guy was standing in front of him with the most adorably shy face dusted with pink blush."I like you, Matt"So now, Matt wondered one thing.How the hell did this even happen?





	Matt vs. The Heterosexual Agenda

Matt should have known better.

 

He should have known the world was going to throw him a damn curveball. His luck had finally run out. 18 years of keeping the biggest secret of his life had been good so far! However, now a tall, beefy, intelligent, and seemingly perfect guy was standing in front of him with the most adorably shy face dusted with pink blush. He held out a small ruby rose and smiled sheepishly,

 

“I like you, Matt.”

 

So now, Matt wondered one thing.

 

_ How the hell did this even happen? _

 

XXX

 

Matt shrugged off his dark green backpack and set it at his assigned desk before pulling out his Mac out of its designated case. He threw himself on the beige couches in center of the room, plugging in his headphones and settled his laptop on his legs. He had been working on a scene for his film festival entry and he couldn’t quite get the car crash scene right. He skimmed the clips again for awhile as seniors began piling into the room. 

 

“Ow!”, Matt ripped his earbud out as he felt something hit the top of his head. “Coran,  _ why? _ ”

 

The man just smiled, smiling past his bright facial hair. This was Coran, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. He was a teacher at Altea High School and was quite francially the weirdest staff member. He ran the Film & TV department and after taking his classes for four years, Matt has gotten a little tolerant of his behavior. No called him Mr. Smythe or anything either, he insisted everyone called him by his first name instead. 

 

“We are doing partner projects for a short film, if you were listening. We can work on self-indulgent projects later!”, the class giggled and smirked as Matt let an embarrassed red fill his face. He mumbled out a sorry and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“SO! As I was saying, you will be assigned a partner from the class to make a short film! The theme is:  _ Don’t underestimate the thing that made you for it can break you _ .”

 

Matt rolled his eyes. Coran was famous for his witty one liners but he was also just as popular for his short films. He often gave quotes or messages for them to portray in what the class made but it was more tedious for Matt. He had a hard time trying to make some inspirational and emotional like he wanted. Even worse, he hated group projects.

 

Lots of people didn’t expect him to be so into film but it was another tapped source of how much of a control freak he was. He got to write, film, and edit all his own without people intruding on his ideas. It was heaven. He loved getting the details just right and created something that made everyone ‘Ooo’ and ‘Ahh’ whenever it was presented. 

 

So working with other people wasn’t ideal.

 

“I will bring around this mug filled with your classmates names and you will let  _ fate _ decide.”

 

Coran brought the mug to a few kids and Matt was practically chewing his nails. He didn’t really talk to anyone in his class, what the  _ hell _ was he going to do? The mug was placed in front of him and Matt hesitantly put his hand in, feeling for the strips of paper. He pulled one out and unfolded it.

 

“T-Takashi Shirogane?”

 

Matt looked around the room an made eye contact with a kid who looked up from his computer and waved friendly at him.  

 

Oh no.

 

OH NO.

 

That’s  _ the _ Takashi Shirogane.  _ The _ Shiro. The guy who won last year’s film festival with an outstanding time-lapse featuring the loneliness over time during war for the people who are left behind.  The guy who’s placed first in his classes right next to Matt for the past three  _ years.  _ The guy who was became the quarterback as a sophomore and has continued to leave the Altea Lions completely undefeated. The guy who had girls constantly fawning over him and how he looked straight from a Calvin Klein ad underneath his navy hoodie and slim jeans. 

 

Yeah, that guy. 

 

Had he always been in his class? Why didn’t Matt ever realize him? Would it be rude to run out of the class, fly into space, and become a citizen of Kerberos?

 

Matt briefly wonders if God hates him as Shiro walks over and sits down.

 

It was going to be a rough few weeks.

 

XXX   
  


Shiro was kind of the best person Matt has ever met which really is a middle finger from the universe. 

 

Unlike Matt, Shiro was really good at emotionally pleasing people through his films. They had been brainstorming for what felt like forever until they came up with the idea of doing a film about a boy who leaves his grandmother who raised him to find his birth mother only to be disappointed but when he gets back, he discovers she passed away while he was gone. Shiro was more of happy end kind of guy but Matt insisted that the ending should be bitter to leave the lesson on the audience. He learned that Shiro was great with cinematography and was really good at getting the shots that Matt wouldn’t admit he was too short for.

 

Their film was kind of amazing and Matt was ecstatic. Matt watched the whole thing on the classroom projector in awe of how good it looked. Shiro had smiled at him the whole time. He didn’t notice.

 

After that the signs only got bigger and despite Matt’s IQ, he was an idiot. 

 

They had gotten much closer which made Matt’s heart soar but also made his stomach drop because his  _ heart was soaring.  _ It was small interactions that drove him crazy like Shiro helping his set up a tripod, Shiro holding the ladder steady when he was changing the lights, and Shiro making him laugh on the rougher days. His first semester of his senior year felt easier with him by his side but it was a challenge as well. The entire time was Matt repeating “You do not have a crush on Takashi Shirogane” like a broken record in his head.

 

Then things started changing. Like  _ visibly  _ changing. As in, the color of Shiro's face. 

 

Matt had laughed so hard at something Shiro said that he snorted. He slapped a hand over his face and turned bright red. He began to stutter something out when he looked at Shiro’s face. The guy had the nerve to be entire flushed, a hand slightly covering his mouth.

 

_ What? (nani?) _

 

No. This wasn’t blush. He was probably embarrassed for Matt or holding in a laugh.

 

Then when Matt tripped over a cable in the green room and landed right into Shiro’s chest, he had gotten the same red blush in return. This time, however, Shiro stuttered out a weak mumble that Matt couldn’t even understand before running out of the room.

 

He was probably in a rush? Right?

 

The final straw was when Matt had been extremely cold. They were doing a PSA in the chemistry lab which was practically freezing. Shiro had left his white hoodie on one of the chairs while he went to grab an extra battery they forgot. Surely Shiro wouldn’t care, right? They borrowed junk from each other all the time and Shiro was wearing a grey long sleeved turtleneck (which he looked fantastic in by the way, the bastard) anyway. 

 

Matt slipped it on his head and watched it flow down his shoulders and along his shorter arms. The thing stopped at his knees and went way past his hands but man was it warm. He started playing with the ends of the sleeves, slapping them around like a child and giggling to himself. He heard a choked noises from the doorway and whipped his head sideways.

 

Sure enough, Shiro was standing in the doorway with a strained look on his face. Yes, he was red once again. 

 

“Ah, Shiro! It got really cold and you weren’t wearing your hoodie so i was hoping you wouldn’t mind?”

 

Shiro continued to stare at him. He looked like he was going to attack Matt or run. Needless to say, Matt was confused and fidgeted under his gaze. He took a few step forwards and waved his hand around.

 

“Shiro?”

 

He finally broke from his trance and started stuttering incoherently, “I-Uh yeah! It’s cool, totally fine. D-Don’t worry about it! Let’s just film this.”

 

He moved past him and started messing with their camera while Matt stared at his back with a blush of his own. 

 

_ No way. _

 

XX

 

At this point, Matt should’ve known this was going to happen. He saw Shiro talking to Matt’s friend Hunk and he should’ve known. He knew that Shiro was especially squirmy with him today so he should’ve known. Matt is incredibly smart with a 3.9 GPA and had an IQ of 119 at age 15 so really he should’ve known.

 

He was leaving the school when he got a text.

 

_ Shiro: Meet me by the bridge around the school in 10 _

 

Matt stared at the message for a second before pocketing his phone and hopping on his bike. He had a car but he lived down the street from his school and figured it would be waste of gas to drive everyday. The bridge Shiro mentioned was called Lover’s Bridge from the people who knew the place well. It had a beautiful view of the lake underneath it and the sun always reflected beautifully off it, looking like a scene straight out of every cliche romantic fantasy. Everyone tried to keep it clean and not so murky to preserve it as long as possible. 

 

Everyone also confessed at it.

 

Matt should’ve known.

 

He rode up and leaned his bike against a nearby tree and started towards the bridge. His heart was beating rapidly and his stomach was churning at the thought of Shiro doing anything more than a friendly gesture. He slowly walked up to the middle of the bridge and sucked in a breath when he saw the boy waiting for him.

 

Shiro looked as attractive as ever. He wore a black button up and dark pants that complimented his charcoal hair and fair skin. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought as he chewed on his bottom lip. He looked nervous but the light shining gingerly on his complexion brought out the shine in his eyes. 

 

Matt swallowed and thought about running before Shiro’s head snapped up at him. He smiled sheepishly and beckoned him over with his hand. 

 

Okay, here goes nothing.

 

He walked over to Shiro who was already a little red as he switched his gaze from the ground and Matt repeatedly. 

 

“Hey, you wanted to talk to me?”

 

SHiro scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah I have to tell you something.”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

Shiro gulped and looked at Matt with a determined look. He took a step forward and held out a bright ruby rose that he hadn’t noticed before. He pushed it out towards Matt’s hands who grabbed it hesitantly and looked into Shiro’s deep eyes. There was a light in them he hadn’t seen there before. A hand cupped his cheek lightly and Matt felt the air leave his lungs in a single breath. 

 

“Matt, I think you are just really cool and smart and just this amazing guy that I’m really glad to know.” A shuddery breath. “Everyday is better with you in it and I know you may not feel the same or even be into guys but I-”

 

_ Don’t. _

 

“I like you, Matt.”

 

Matt stared at him frozen in shock.

 

_ How the hell did this happen? _

 

Matt should’ve known but that’s the thing: Matt DIDN’T know. 

 

“Uh, Matt? I don’t expect anything from you. I just felt like I should tell you.”

 

Matt blinked at him for another second before his face started turning a deep crimson. But no, it was not an embarrassed or loving blush. It was a red face of a  _ furious  _ boy. 

 

“What the FUCK?! REALLY?!”, Matt turned away from Shiro and flailed his arms angrily. “WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?! EVERYTHING WAS FINE! EVERYTHING WAS GREAT AND WONDERFUL AND A LITTLE SAD AT TIMES BUT I DEALT WITH IT. I HAD PORN AND LIKE  _ SIMON VS. THE HOMO SAPIENS AGENDA _ !”

 

“Uh Matt-”

 

“BUT NO THAT WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU SENT THIS FUCKING DUDE!” He gestured at Shiro wildily, still shouting at the sky. “GOD AMONG MEN, THE STAR STUDENT, AND ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR KIDS IN SCHOOL!”

 

Matt started pacing near the rail on the bridge in angry, not watching where he was going when he foot caught on a loose board.

 

“DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE-”

 

“Matt, watch out!”, Shiro tried to grab Matt but lost his balance, causing them both to fall over the edge and plummet into the lake. 

 

Matt crashed into the body of water, vaguely thinking about how this lake didn’t seem that deep on the surface before he felt instantly cold. He thrashed in the water, a bubble of air escaping his throat. Shiro crash in after him and grabbed his arm pulling him to his chest. He rose above the water, Shiro’s arms around waist and their chests too close for Matt to function. 

 

“Jesus christ, Matt! Are you okay?!”

 

Matt’s mouth ran dry as he stumbled over a reply. “I-Uh I-”. Shiro blinked at him and quirked his mouth upwards in a half smile. He held Matt even closer and leaned into his side, his breath warm on his neck.

 

“So...God among men, huh?”

 

Matt blushed and pushed him off, “Oh my god, you suck.”. He swam away and pulled himself out of the lake while Shiro snorted behind him.

 

“Wait Matt- Pfft, come back!”, he managed through puffs of laughter. Matt glared at him as he crawled out of the water. He pushed his wet hair from his face, flexing a bit so the black top hugged his torso-  _ oh my god he’s ripped. _ “Come on, I live just down the street where we can dry off.”

 

XX

 

Matt dropped his bike in the front yard and followed Shiro into his home. 

 

“Where’s your mom?”, Matt had remembered Shiro telling him that his dad left when he was really young.

 

“My mom’s at work until eight tonight.”, he grabbed two towels from the hall closet nearby and threw one at Matt. 

 

“Oh okay…”

 

“Matt, I’m not going to jump you. Please calm down, we are still friends at the end of the day.”

 

Matt hadn’t realized he was so tense and relaxed his shoulders. 

 

“Sorry for...yelling?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Shiro smiled sheepishly, “I thought you were yelling at me for a second but then you were throwing a middle finger at the sky.”

 

_ Yep, God hates me. _

 

“Yeah...sorry…”

 

Shiro looked at him and sighed. “Do you have an answer for me by any chance?”

 

Matt bit his lip and looked at Shiro and back at the ground. He let out a groan and ran a hand down his face. “Listen Shiro, you are really nice-”

 

Shiro took a step closer and Matt’s breath hitched.

 

“And really funny-”

 

Another step.

 

“And really, really-”, 

 

Shiro was inches from him, trailing his hand up Matt’s arm.

“ _ Really ho-” _

 

Matt caught himself leaning in and jumped back as if he’d been burned.

 

“BUT I-I-I I’m straight! So I couldn’t possibly, you know, feel anything for you! So-”, he looked Shiro up and down, “ _ so _ sorry.” 

 

Matt finger gunned and awkwardly scooted back, mentally face palming when he did. Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked, folding his arms challengingly.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, sir. I love girls! And boobs, you know?”, Matt could feel the lies slipping from his tongue. 

 

“You really are a bad liar, Matt.”

 

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know that I’ve had many girlfriends before!!!”

 

“Oh yeah, like who?”

 

“Like- Like- Allura!”

 

Shiro’s smile dropped slightly, eyebrow still raised. “Allura?’

 

“Yeah! Allura!”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Matt.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” 

 

“Allura has a girlfriend.” 

 

“Fuck.”

 

Shiro grabbed Matt’s hand and pulled him close, one hand wrapped around his waist. 

 

“I think”, Matt stared into Shiro’s face in shock, ”that you are attracted to me, Matthew Holt.”

 

Matt groaned and flopped his head into Shiro’s chest. 

 

_ 18 years of a hidden sexuality wasted by one hot dude _ .

 

Shiro tilted Matt’s face towards him, making light eye contact as he leaned in. Matt narrowed his eyes and cupped his hand over Shiro’s lips.

 

“Nope.”

 

Shiro licked his hand and Matt jumped back. 

 

“Gross! I’m leaving!”

 

Matt threw the towel around his neck at Shiro and stomped to the door. He hopped down the front steps and towards his bike.

 

“Matt!”

 

“What?”

 

Shiro leaned against the doorway and blew him a kiss. “Have a safe trip home, dear.”

 

Matt blushed and flipped him off.

 

He heard Shiro’s laughter as he pedaled down the street.

 

XX

 

It was now Shiro’s mission to make Matthew Collin Holt fall in love with him. 

 

But honestly, it’s like mission impossible.

 

Every move on him has a satisfying reaction but he stays so prideful and stubborn that he recover from them. At first, it was little things that made Matt crumple. 

 

One time, Shiro tossed a wink towards Matt during the halls and saw him trip when he walked away. Another time, Shiro asked for a pen from Matt and let his fingers brush against the other’s. The shorter boy snatched his hand back and glared at him. Shiro’s favorite time was when he dropped his book in front of his locker and slowly bent down to pick it up. When he looked over his shoulder he was pleased to see Matt biting his lip with a bright red expression.

 

He had resorted to pick-up lines when the Matt’s reactions turned into him just running. He had borrowed some from the kid, Lance, in his spanish class.

 

“Matt, I think you sat in sugar.”

 

Matt raised an eyebrow and brushed at the back of his pants. “What? Really?!”

 

“Yeah because you have a sweet ass.”

 

This reaction was a lot different from the other ones. Matt blushed a little still but now he snorted and held back a laugh.

 

Shiro wanted to see more of that.

 

“Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I see myself in your pants.”

 

Matt punched him in the side and covered his mouth but Shiro could see the smile leaking from it. 

 

“Do you have advanced radiation poisoning? Because you are glowing”

 

A muffled laugh.

 

Shiro finally came up with the best one and found Matt at his locker.

 

“Oh hey Shiro-”

 

“Are you an orphanage? Cause I wanna give you kids!”

 

Matt’s smile threatened to crack. He went to cover his mouth but Shiro grabbed him hand away and let the laughter spill out. He started practically cackling, holding his stomach and wiping a tear from his eye. 

 

“You’re so dumb.”, he giggled before walking away.

 

Shiro watched him leave.

 

Jesus, Shiro was so deep.

 

XX

 

“Matt, you know my birthday is coming up.”

 

Matt continued to sift through his book, “I am aware, ‘ashi.”

 

“Sooo, what are you going to get me?”, Shiro lifted his head from its place in his arms as he leaned against the coffee table in Matt’s room. Matt himself was sat next to him, focused on the notes in front of him. He leaned back and look at Shiro.

 

“It’s a secret, obviously.”

 

Shiro groaned, “Cmon, Matt. Give me a hint, is it romantic?”

 

Matt immediately blushed and frowned, “Absolutely not.” 

 

Shiro pouted, “Should’ve known. You aren’t a romantic. You couldn’t get me a cute gift if you tried.”

 

Matt sputtered and slammed his book down, “I could get you the most romantic gift of all time!”

 

“What’s your idea of romance? Hm?”

 

Matt cocked his head in thought. He tried remembering something Pidge was watching. She was a pre-teen, pre-teens love that mushy shit. Right?

 

“Uh,  _ Austin & Ally _ .” Matt mentally slapped himself almost immediately. 

 

Shiro’s mouth curved into a loose smile, his cheeks turning red. He burst out in laughter, holding his mouth slightly. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

 

Matt smiled, “Of course, Shiro! Have you  _ seen _ the show? It’s clearly true love. The best example of a perfect slow burn.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes but there wasn’t any distaste in it. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it”

 

Matt gasped dramatically and stood up quickly. He flung his door opened and ran down the hall to Pidge’s room. He ripped a DVD off of her shelf and back to his room. He slammed the door shut and grabbed his laptop, setting up the disk. 

 

“Matt? What are you doing?” 

 

Matt looked up at him and patted the spot next to him on his bed. Shiro raised an eyebrow but obeyed and shuffled next to him. 

  
“My sister has the first two seasons?”

 

“Oh my god, Matt.”

 

Two hours later, Shiro was smacking Matt in the arm and groaning. “Austin, dude. You DON’T LIKE KIRA! You. Like. Ally!”

 

“Austin’s a little dumb.”

 

“Yeah. He doesn’t know about bros before hoes either.”

 

“I know right.”

 

Shiro looked at Matt, “Get me a necklace that says my name like Ally’s.”

 

“What store in the world would have ‘Shiro’ on a necklace? Let alone ‘Takashi’.”

 

“What kind of future-boyfriend are you?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

He got Shiro a gag gift and a few shirts but it was still one of the best birthday’s he’s ever had.

 

( “Wait your birthday is on a leap day?”

 

“Matt-”

 

“Does that mean you are like four and a half now?”

 

“I’M EIGHTEEN, MATT- STOP LAUGHING!”)

 

XX

 

“Why did you think it was a good idea to dye your hair white, again?”

 

Allura slicked the front piece of Shiro’s hair with dye and foil while Matt sat off to the side, leaning on his hand.   
  


“I’m honestly not sure. Allura was talking about how good it would look and all of the sudden, I have cold dye in my hair and a weird cape-thing.” He fiddled with the coat she put on him so the dye wouldn’t get on his clothes.

 

Allura snorted, “It’ll look amazing!”

 

“Biased.”, Matt gestured to Allura’s snow white hair.

 

After a long process of bleaching and dyeing, Shiro exited Allura’s bathroom and ran a finger through his contrasting pale hair compared to his dark brown.

 

“How does it look?”, he smiled sheepishly at Matt.   
  


_ It looks like I want nothing more than to pull on it and feel it when we are slowly kiss- _

 

“It suits you.”

 

XX

 

Matt was practically banging his head against the glass. These anchors would be the death of him. Along with film, his class put on a news show every morning for the whole school. He thought it was interesting until he was actually apart of it. The two anchors they took from a lower film class were apparently a “really good team and worked well together” but Matt had a hard time believing that since they had been bickering for the last fifteen minutes. 

 

“This segment should not be enthusiastic! It’s a serious story, Lance!”, the one with the black hair growled.

 

The guy with darker skin and brown hair rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say you had to be excited but you’re reading it like the world is ending and the doctors coming to SAW YOUR LEGS OFF!”

 

Matt hated being the director. Especially since the floor director, the guy who’s supposed to be held maintaining these dumbasses, isn’t even here.

 

“Where is Shiro?!”

 

As if on cue, Shiro flew into the room and straight to Matt.

 

“Sorry, I’m late. I got caught up by one of the teachers.”

 

Matt beckoned him over, “I need you to help control the anchors, they are driving me nuts.”

 

“Yes sir.”, Shiro put on his headset and zoomed into the studio. As soon as he did, the two anchors turned to him and began yelling.

 

As if magic, Shiro was able to console the two easily. He shot Matt a thumbs up with both of the anchors had smoothed down their hair and clothing, wearing small smiles and facing the cameras. 

 

As it turns out, the anchors actually did work together. Their chemistry was fantastic and flowed together well with the show. They read off their lines without a single stutter and ended strongly. Matt was so shocked that almost forgot to call cut.

 

“What the hell? They wouldn’t stop fighting. You aren’t fair.”, Matt told Shiro as they walked out together. 

 

“Lance is in my Spanish class and Keith has been my neighbor for years. I think they just respect me. They are actually really good friends, you know. They just tend to butt heads a bit.”

 

Matt nudged him, “Of course they respect you, Mr. Popular.” Matt flipped his side-bangs in front of his face and flexed. “ _ I’m Shiro! I can bench-press twenty swooning ladies, I get straight A’s, and my wise lines are actually just quotes from Avatar.” _

 

Shiro shoved him lightly, “Which Avatar?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and glanced at Lance and Keith who were talking in the corner of the room. “They totally like each other.”

 

Matt nodded, “Oh yeah. What’s the likelihood they’ll get together?

 

“Well, most of my pick-up lines are from Lance.”

 

“So not very high.”, Matt smirked.    
  


“Garbage human.”

 

“Trash Panda.” Shiro raised an eyebrow and mouth ‘ _ trash panda _ ’ while Matt shrugged. “You remind me of a Panda. White hair and black attire.”

 

“Trash pandas are raccoons.”

 

“You said it not me.”

 

“You are such a nerd.”   
  


“Remember any insult you throw at me comes back to you. If i’m a nerd, then you have low standards.”

 

Shiro smiled and looked at Matt.

 

“Nah, you are really cute.”

 

Matt did not blush. 

 

XX

 

Matt realizes how important Shiro is too him when he’s corned by Nyma, school bitch and a theater club president. She’s really good at pretending to be a decent human. 

 

Matt had gone to see Shiro in his final game of the season. He was never a fan of football games but he wanted to cheer his friend on.

 

“Matt, over here!” Allura was waving at him, beckoning him over.

 

“Are you good on your own?” Matt turned towards Pidge, his little sister, next to him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna hang out with Lance and Hunk. They are in the pit.”

 

“Alright, see you soon.”

 

Matt jogged over to Allura who was seated in the first row of the bleachers. She had black and white strips horizontally on her cheeks and silver eyeshadow dusted her lids. Her black eyeliner was perfect and she had white lipstick that complimented her dark skin. She wore a white crop top with the football teams logo on it and ripped black jeans.

 

“Hey cutie, nice look.”, she winked and patted the seat next to her. Matt looked down at himself. He wore an Adidas white shirt with his black denim hoodie and a black jeans. He tapped his checkered vans and smiled.

 

“Thanks, I actually tried today.”

 

“Dress to impress your hot crush.”

 

Allura was the first person he ever came out to. They’ve been best friends for a while and kissed when they were in 5th grade. Matt gagged and Allura sputtered afterwards. They both decided they didn’t like the opposite sex, let alone each other. Allura came out her freshman year but Matt stayed far deep in the closet to this day.

 

“Shut up, I am not.”, he clicked his tongue. “Now explain this game to me.”

 

It was the end of the fourth quarter that had Matt clutching his seat. The bit of alcohol Allura had given him was starting to course through his stream. It was 16-17 with the Galra's beating the Lion’s. Matt was still confused but he tried to follow. The ball was flying through the air when Shiro’s hand caught it and took off running. Everyone in the stands leaped from their seats and screamed. Allura cheered next to him and Matt began shouting too. He heard a whistle as the clock counted down to zero.

 

The crowd cheered and the man in the speaker yelled out “THE VOLTRON LIONS WIN!”

Matt and Allura hugged and cheered, pumping their fists in the air. The football players shook each other’s hands and ran off the field. Matt immediately searched for Shiro above the crowd’s head. He saw Shiro chuck off his helmet and begin skimming through the people.

 

Their eyes met and Shiro broke into a large grin. Matt didn’t hesitate to break into a run towards him. They met in the middle of the crowd. He jumped on the Quarterback's chest and hugged him. He smelled of sweat and was soaking wet but Matt couldn’t help himself. Shiro laughed and spun him around in the air, pulling him close. A hand settled on his hip when Matt was lowered to the ground.

 

“Did you see me?”

 

Matt chuckled, “Of course. You were amazing.”

 

Shiro let out a pant and wiped the hair stick to his forehead out of his eyes with his one free hand. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, you nerd.”

 

They stared at each other and smiled for a bit before Shiro pulled away.

 

“Ah, sorry. I’m drenched in sweat.”

 

“Go get dressed, beefcake.”, Matt nudged him with his foot.

 

“Wait for me?”, Shiro beamed at him with hope.

 

“Totally.”

 

He grinned and ruffled Matt’s head before taking off to the locker room. Allura came to stand by him, giving him her most knowing look. Pidge came to stand beside him, putting a hand on her hip. 

 

“You know that guy?”

 

“We have Film together.”

 

“Huh. Weird.”, Pidge waved it off and tugged on his shirt. “Lance, Keith, and Hunk are all going to get ice cream. Can I go?”

 

“I don’t know Pidge…”

 

“I’ll go with her Matt. I’ll make sure she gets home safely.”, Allura raised her hand. “Mind if I tag along?”

 

Pidge smiled and grabbed her hand, the two of them running off. Matt shook his head and walked away. He sat on the bleachers at the end of the field. Mostly everyone had already left so he was alone. 

 

“Matthew? Matthew Holt? At a football game?”

 

Matt snapped his head up and saw the queen bitch herself in front of him.

 

“What do you want, Nyma?”, he seethed. 

 

Nyma was 5 foot and 6 inches of pure evil and plastic. Her blonde curls were pulled into a high ponytail and the her black and white cheerleading uniform clashed with her red lipstick and pale skin. Her boy-toy, Rolo, was hovering behind her with his hands in his jacket.

 

“You know there are rumors going on about you and Shiro.”

 

Matt narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

 

“You could ruin his reputation, you know? He’s a show-in for a scholarship not to mention Prom King. I think your little crush on him could really hurt him.” 

 

“I do  _ not _ have a crush on Shiro. We are friends, Nyma. Why don’t you fuck off before the stick you have shoved up your skirt falls out of your ass?”

 

Nyma turned red with angry and Rolo picked him up by his shirt.

 

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to, dude?”

 

“A demon in fake gucci and cheap lip gloss. Oh! And her dog.”

 

Rolo winded up a punch, decking Matt across his cheek. He fell back and felt the red sting in his jaw. Rolo kicked his once and twice while hes was on the ground.

 

“Keep your dick away from Shiro. Know your place, gay faggot.”

 

Even on the floor, Matt called out, “Well fuck, Barbie. Are you mad because the wallflower has a better chance at a ten while you have to settle for a four?” Matt glared up at them both. “I’m talking about inches, by the way.”

 

“Wonder if you’ll still be talking back when your mouth is swollen shut. Rolo, p-”

 

“That’s enough!” 

 

Matt perked at the voice to see Shiro pushing between Rolo and Nyma. He grabbed Matt by his stomach and pulled him into his arms bridal style. If his face didn’t hurt so bad, he might’ve felt like a princess. 

 

“Shiro! He was harassing me! He’s a creep, you know-”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Nyma.”

 

Matt’s brain swirled at the sound of his friend’s voice. It was always so calm and inviting even at it’s deep tone but now it felt threatening and intimidating. His face was dark as he glared at the cheerleader. He shoved past them but stopped to speak, not bothering to look back.

 

Matt closed his eyes and curled further into Shiro’s arms, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He let himself drift when he felt Shiro lower him into the car. He hummed and cuddled his seat before falling asleep.

 

Once again, he found himself at Shiro’s house. He’d been carried inside and was laying on the grey couch in his house. His host came over with a bag of ice and a rag. He pressed the rag against his lip to clean the dried blood and handed Matt the ice pack.

 

“What the hell happened back there?”

 

Matt yawned and held the ice pack to his cheek. “Cornered me, questioned me, I gave good comebacks.”

 

“I don’t doubt it. You need to be careful.”

 

“When did you come in?”

 

Shiro's eyes darkened. “When she called you a faggot.”

 

In a mist of sleep deprivation, Matt giggled. The beer he’d snuck in earlier was definitely kicking in. What a damn lightweight he was. “You heard me say you had a ten inch dick.” 

 

Shiro didn’t laugh but he could feel his smile as he sat down beside him. 

 

“They had it all wrong. You know, me having a crush on you in reality.”

 

Matt shook his head and scooted closer to Shiro. “Do I ruin your reputation, Shiro?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I don’t want my gay to damage you.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. I thought you were straight.”, Shiro didn’t laugh but his words were laced with amusement. 

 

“NNgh”, Matt mumbled in half-sleep, “Very gay.”

 

Shiro’s breath hitched as Matt cuddled him, his head resting on Shiro’s chest.

 

“Found out when I was young.”

 

“How come you never came out?”

 

“Pidge would hate me. My parents would be uncomfortable.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

Matt gripped Shiro’s shirt. “Don’t wanna lose ‘em.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“Don’t wanna lose you”

 

Shiro paused, looking at the top of the smaller boy’s head, “What?”

 

“Mmm you are really great Shiro.” Matt moved back to look at Shiro’s face. He trailed his hand against his cheek and down his lips. “Your lips look soft and you make me laugh. You like genuinely care about me even without the romancy mushy gunk. You are the only guy to take interest in me.”

 

Shiro was frozen beside him.

 

“You don’t want me, Shiro. I’m bad. Issues. Closeted. Nerd.”   
  


“That’s not true.”, the boy managed out.

 

Matt was still staring at his lips. He leaned in slowly and pressed his hand into Shiro’s chest.

 

“You’re warm.”

 

“Matt, don’t.”

 

“Stop me,  _ tough guy _ .”, he whispered, their breaths close enough to mingle. Shiro shivered and clutched Matt’s shirt tightly.

 

Matt hovered for a second and Shiro let out a low whine. It was so achingly slow as Matt closed the distance between them. 

 

Shiro’s lips were soft and plump. They were chapped and bigger than Matt’s but also were warm and comforting. Their lips moved together trying to find the right rhythm. It was slow and sweet, giving time for each person feel comfortable. Shiro’s hands slid down to Matt’s waist, rubbing the soft skin around his shirt soothingly. He cupped Shiro’s face with his hands as he sat up, extending them out around his neck. both slowly laid back against the couch together, legs tangling.

 

Matt had never kissed anyone before but the feeling of the boy beneath him guiding through was enough to help their mouths move in sync. He hummed against Shiro’s warmth, parting his lips to allow him in. Their tongues moved together and Matt melted against him. 

 

Shiro broke the kiss, causing an annoyed whine from the other boy, before the lips returned at his neck. The sensation of tongue and teeth on his bare skin brought a whimper out of his throat.

 

“God, Matt. We have to stop.”

 

Matt pressed himself further into him, putting his own lips on Shiro’s throat. He growled deeply but sat up.

 

“Matt stop, stop.” He pulled away and cupped the boy’s face in his hands. “Matt, you are tired as fuck and you’ll hate me if I let this go any further. I don’t think you’re entirely sober either.”

 

Matt whined but nodded and fell onto Shiro again. He wrapped his arms around his torso and returned to a cuddling position.

 

“Matt…”

 

“Shut up, you’re soft and my face hurts.”

 

Shiro chuckled and pulled him into his arms.

 

XX

 

Matt blinked his eyes open, groaning at the pain in his abdomen when he shifted. He fell someone murmur underneath him and widened his eyes in fear. Sure enough, Shiro was fast asleep on the couch. The smell of lavender drifted from him along with a soapy smell from his shower the night before. His lips were parted slightly and his face was free of any crease, completely rested and calm while he slept. 

 

He slowly slipped out his arms, lowering himself to the ground and pressing a shaky hand to his mouth. His bolted upwards, grabbing his jacket off the armchair beside him, and ran for the door. He quietly opened it and only looked back once to see if the other boy had woken up before closing it and taking off into the early morning sun. 

 

Matt ran. Matt ran because that’s what he was good at. He ran until he saw his house and ran through the front entrance, all the way up the stairs ands into his room. He panted and slid up against his own door, falling to the ground. His nose was burning and he clutched his shirt tightly. 

 

It wasn’t graceful or pretty when he cried. His tears were hot and heavy, streaming down his face in bursts of salt. They stained his cheeks despite the constant wiping. He thought about where everyone was right now. His mom was at the gym or book club, his dad was on a trip for his job, and Pidge was probably fast asleep after last night. So, he began to scream. His cries echoed in his throat and came out hoarse. He held his knees close and wiped his mess on his pants.

 

For 18 years, Matt has hidden the fact that he was gay from everyone he loved and everyone he knew. For 18 years, Matt had cut off relationships with any remote crushes and rejected anybody who ever flirted with him or asked him out. For 18 years, he’s thought he was happy pretending.

 

For the first time in 18 years he’d felt like giving it all up for one guy.

 

That’s what scared him more than anything.

 

XX

 

Matt stayed in bed for the majority of his weekend following the game. His phone buzzed non-stop with texts from Allura, Hunk, and...Shiro. 

 

_ Shiro: hey you left before I woke up _

 

_ Shiro: you’re missing pancakes they are blueberry bitch _

 

_ Shiro: Did you get home okay? _

 

_ Shiro:  is everything okay? I know you’re have your phone _

 

_ Shiro: Matt please answer me _

 

_ Shiro: Did I do something wrong? _

 

_ Shiro: Matt just please let me know you’re okay _

 

_ Missed Call from Shiro (3) _

 

Matt’s heart clenched with every text but he couldn’t bring himself to respond. Allura finally had enough of her ignoring him and burst into his room on Sunday. Matt jumped and pulled the blankets over his head.

 

“How did you get in here?”

 

“Your mom let me in, she loves me.” He heard her walk to him and sit down on the bed. “Honestly Matt, you are being ridiculous. Why are you moping-”

 

Allura pulled up the covers and stopped when she saw his face. He looked awful. The bags under his eyes were dark and his whole face looked red and worn out. Crusted tears were in streams down his cheeks and his hair looked like he’d ran his hands through it a hundred times without ever fixing it.

 

“Oh Matt what happened?”

 

Matt just looked at her.

 

“I heard Shiro saved you from Nyma and Rolo. She’s been talking shit all weekend.”

 

Matt nodded.

 

“You weren’t here when me and Pidge got home so i guess you spent the night at his house.”

 

Matt hardened but nodded anyway.

 

“Matt...did you sleep with him?”, Allura looked at him with disbelief.

 

“NO!”, Matt forced out, his voice rough after the lack of use. “Why would you think that?”

 

Allura leaned forward and pressed two fingers to his neck. Matt remembered Shiro’s lips fastened to that spot and shuddered. He lifted his phone and looked at his reflection. A deep purple hickey, darkened and the faded by time, was staring proud back at him. Matt felt sick to his stomach.

 

He breathed in deeply and looked at Allura, “We...kissed.”

 

Allura put a hand on his and rubbed it. “And?”

 

“And...I told him...I told him I liked him.”

 

“And?”

 

“I woke up and I ran, Allura.”

 

Allura’s eye softened with sympathy and she pulled Matt into her arms. He laid limp in her arms and held back tears. 

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Matt sucked in a shaky breath.

 

“Yes.”

 

XX

 

Matt avoided Shiro the first day back. He hid the blemish with his sister’s makeup that he had snuck out of her room while she slept. He only had one class with Shiro but it was still hard to run from him. The guy always gone out of his way to see him and today was no different. The difference was now Matt was going out of his way to take the longer ways around. He was late to two classes but that didn’t matter to him.

 

Film was his last class.

 

He almost contemplated skipping but he knew he’d get caught and his parents would ask why. So, he walked in. He kept his head down as he walked to his desk. He felt Shiro’s gaze bore into his back from the other side of the room before the bell rang and Coran jumped up to speak.

 

“As you all know, the year is coming to a close within a few more months. Before your demo reel, I want to talk about your last creative project of the year! For my Seniors, this will be the last time I dictate your work. It will be a solo project from 3-5 minutes long. Make a video on what you’ve learned, how you have grown this year. As for your topic,” Coran grabbed a gold bucket from his desk and held it up, “You all get individual ones.”

 

Matt swallowed a groan. Usually everyone got the same ‘inspirational’ quote but at least he’d have a chance to do something different. It would give him something to focus on as well. 

 

“I don’t want you sharing your slips or trading! But you will be showing your projects to the whole class at the banquet so try your best.”

 

Ah, the banquet. It was basically a big party for all the film students. Everyone dresses all nice and they rent out a movie theater to show the best films made that year and award students prizes.

 

He watched Coran scutter over to each student one by one before coming over to him. He reached in and pulled out a white slip of paper.

 

_ You’ll always meet golden people but one day you’ll meet a silver person and silver is more rare and just as beautiful. _

 

Matt furrowed his eyebrows and re-read the slip a few times before shoving it in his pocket. He felt Shiro’s eyes return to him and fidgeted in his seat. He shot up.

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

 

Matt stayed there until class ended.

 

XX

 

Shiro felt like he was dying.

 

Or at least going to die.

 

He’d woke up after Matt left feeling cold. He looked around the house to see if he had gone to the bathroom or something but found nothing. He’d sent a few texts to him, his stomach twisting in his body. 

 

“Hey, honey. How was the game last night?”, his mom fluttered into the kitchen, pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

 

Shiro sighed, “It was good, we won.”

 

“That’s awesome, kiddo. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be there. I really wanted to be.”, she looked at the ground sadly and sat by him on the couch.

 

“It’s okay.”, he nudged her, “It’s the thought that counts.”

 

She hummed and eyed the dirty towel and icepack on the table. “So you slept on the couch.”

 

Shiro bit his lip and smiled nervously, “Uh-YEAH! I just thought it might be uh nice you know?”

 

“Well I think your boyfriend deserves a bed.”

 

Shiro sputtered and blushed, “You know about that?”

 

She leveled him with the all-knowing mom look and smiled, “I came down for a glass of water and saw you two cuddling on the couch. You both looks exhausted and really happy so I didn’t intervene.”

 

“I feel like I should be scolded right now. I mean we didn’t do anything but shouldn’t you be yelling at me?”

 

“Kid, I can’t stop you from having sex.”, Shiro opened his mouth to protest but she put her hand up to stop him. “I can’t stop you. I can only hope you won’t and tell you not to. Having sex in high school is stupid and overrated. Even without the risk of pregnancy, there’s the risk of disease. But everyone’s ready for sex at different times. Of course I’d want you to wait until marriage but love isn’t defined by a piece of paper so if you meet someone you love and want to then you will. Just do it when you’re ready. I still want to meet this kid, though. Where is he now?”

 

“He left without saying anything…”, Shiro rubbed his temples with his fingers.

 

“Well he’s your boyfriend isn’t he? Should be alright, right?”

 

“I don’t think he is? I confessed to him weeks ago and I could tell he liked me but…”

 

“But?”

 

“He’s closeted.”

 

“Ah, makes things harder.”

 

Shiro nodded. “We went to the game and these assholes-”

 

“Language”

 

“- _ Douchebags  _ cornered him. I got him out of there but when we got back, he was so tired that he just started spilling out stuff. He said he liked me but he was scared and we kissed and now he’s not here and he’s not texting me back and what if he hates me and neverwantstospeaktomeeveragain-”

 

“Woah, calm down.”, His mom’s hands rubbed at his back as he hugged him lightly. “Take a deep breath.” He breathed in and sighed slightly, leaning against her. “It’ll be okay”

 

It was not okay.

 

Matt avoided his texts and calls all weekend.

 

Matt avoided him for days and skipped classes to get away from him. 

 

He stood by Matt’s locker and folded his arms when he saw a girl walking up to him. 

 

“Ah, Allura. Have you seen-”

 

“Stop, Shiro.”

 

He dropped his arms and stared at her face. She was good at keeping a straight face but there were lines of tension among her eyes and mouth. 

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“He’s okay but he’s freaking out. He feels nauseous all the time and he’s so afraid of anyone seeing his neck that he’s wearing a scarf in March.”

 

Shiro’s own stomach twisted and he felt his nose go hot. He wasn’t really a cryer but right now he felt like sobbing.

 

Allura touched his shoulder with one hand. “It’s not you, Shiro. He likes you, I can tell. But he’s never really liked anyone.”

 

“What do you mean?” He knew that Matt had never dated anyone but what does she mean by ‘never really liked anyone’.

 

“He’s had crushes but they have all lasted a week, tops. You’ve been in his mind since you met. I’ve never seen him so close to coming out but he’s just not ready.”

 

Shiro felt a bittersweet pang in his chest. “I don’t want to lose him, Allura. Is there anything you can do to get him to at least talk to me?”

 

Allura bit her lip and sighed, “I’ll do what I can. Just give him space for a little bit.”

 

Shiro nodded and walked away, feeling shame crawl on his back. He turned back once more and called out to her.

 

“Tell him that the space program accepted me. I’m leaving right after graduation.”

He left before he could see the look on her face or hear what she’d say.

 

XX

 

Matt stared down when Allura passed on Shiro’s message. He could remember when they talked about it and what they would do if he got accepted.

 

“I don’t know if I should apply, Matt.”

 

“Shiro, you  _ have _ to. This is huge! I can tell it’s important to you.”

 

“It’s across the country! What about my mom? What about…”

 

“Me?”

 

Shiro nodded and Matt sighed.

 

“Dude, we are best friends. We’ll keep in touch, obviously. Skype is there and I can visit you. I’ll invite your mom to my mom’s brunch every sunday just to keep her in the loop, too. That way I can hear a bit more about you from her.” 

 

“You think we’ll stay close.”

 

“What could possibly get in the way?”

 

Matt felt his heart clench. Everything would get in the way.

 

XX

 

Matt’s mom always told him not to do any drugs because they were addictive. No one told him that he would get addicted to someone’s presence. The withdrawls from Shiro hurt too much. He missed his so much more each day.

 

Matt laid on his bed hugging his pillow as he heard a soft knock from outside his room.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and Pidge walked in slowly, dropping herself next to her brother.

 

“What’s going on, Matt?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

 

“Matt stop!”

 

The older boy blinked at his sister’s outburst. Her face was red and here hands were clenched into fists.

 

“Katie….”

 

“You’ve been hiding something and I don’t know what it is but you seemed so much happier and then suddenly you got miserable and now you look like you’re dying! Allura was here all the time and I asked her about it and she said it wasn’t her place to say but you weren’t talking to me and you  _ always  _ talk to me! Here you are sulking and all distant and you don’t even enjoy  _ PEAS _ ANYMORE, MATTIE!”

 

Pidge panted and huffed, her tears falling slowly down her rosy cheeks. Matt sighed. How many people was he going to make cry before he got a clue?

 

“Come here, Pidgie.”

 

Pidge slid next to him and they lightly hugged each other as they laid together.

 

“I’m sorry, Katie.”

 

“What’s wrong, Matt?”

 

Matt let out a shaky breath.

 

“Do you love me, lil sis?”

 

“Of course, what kind of question-”

 

“I’m gay, Katie.”

 

The room was still with silence. Neither of them moved for a while before Pidge turned to him with a look of shock.

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

Pidge stared at his face for a little bit before shaking her head. She jumped towards him and he immediately caught her in a hug.

 

“Of course, dumbass! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Matt felt his voice quiver, “I was so afraid, Katie. So incredibly afraid.”

 

“That’s stupid. We all have our secrets. In fact, I have a confession, too.”, She pulled away and put a hand on her heart. “I, Katie Holt, am genderfluid.”

 

Matt cocked his head to the side, “What’s that?”

 

“When sometimes you feel feminine, masculine, neither, or boy. It’s on the gender spectrum.”

 

“Well for what it’s worth, I still love you, too.”

 

They hugged once more.

 

“So...what...happened?”, Pidge asked cautiously.

 

Matt explained everything. Not in detail because that’s his sister but she got the overall picture. He told her about his crush on Shiro. He told her about Shiro’s crush on him. He told him about how Shiro defended him and how he broke his heart. 

 

“That’s rough.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“Well you can’t just sit here! You have to do something! Get his attention!”

 

“What? No! I don’t even know what I’d want out of this!”

 

“I’m pretty sure we both know you want. Everyone will be supportive of this and if they aren’t then they’ll have to face me!”

 

“I don't even know if I want to be with him. I just came out to you twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Matthew James Holt. You  _ want _ to be with him. Get a clue, idiot. Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?”

 

“Even if I do, I can’t. He’s going to college soon and I’ll never see him again.”

 

“Then you have to tell him how you feel before he leaves. At least so he knows.”

 

“How? He won’t want to talk to me!”

 

Pidge pursed her lips in thought and rubbed her chin. Her eyes brightened for a second and she smirked.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

XX

 

People filed into the movie theater one by one as tables were set up with snacks and places to eat. Some took the fancy snacks but most people bought popcorn and slushies from the mains stands. 

 

Matt wore a black blazer and a teal dress shirt underneath. His hair was starting to get really long so Pidge put his hair into a ponytail with a french braid. He fidgeted, looking above the crowd for the person most important to him in the moment.

 

Shiro walked in, drawing attention to himself without trying. He wore a white blazer and white dress shirt with black pants and shoes. The color scheme fit his whole demeanor. Despite looking like heaven itself, he looked uncomfortable with the crowd of people around him. 

 

Matt stared at him for a minute and wished he could run up to him and hug him like he always did. 

 

“Please let this work.”

 

After getting fed, everyone moved into the theater one by one sitting down. Shiro sat in the middle and Matt ran to the booth where they set up the films. He promised Coran he’d play them but he did have a very special film to run at the end that he ran by him.

 

He watched all the films silently, applauding each one. Shiro won an award for one of his. It was incredible as usual and he blushed at the cheering from around him. Matt couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Alright! You may think that was the last film of the night but we actually have one very important project by one of my most prized pupils to share. Give it up for “Silver and Gold” by Matthew Holt!”

 

The crowd cheered and Shiro sank in his seat, remaining as polite as he could be.

  
  


The film started with a vlog styled shot of Matt sitting down.

 

“Hi. So, I’m Matt and I got one of Coran’s famous quotes for my project and it said  _ You’ll always meet golden people but one day you’ll meet a silver person and silver is more rare and just as beautiful.  _ Now I didn’t really know what to do with this at first. But with the help of my friends, I figured it out.”

 

Clips of Matt’s friends and family flashed throughout the screen.

 

“I have a golden life. I’ve always loved my family and my friends and the things I’m involved in. It was all golden to me. It’s still very golden to me.”

 

The clip switched back to Matt looking down at his hands.

 

“Then I met a silver person.”

 

Clips from Shiro and Matt’s first film together were shown on the screen. Shiro’s eyes widened.

 

“This silver person was someone unlike any other person. He understood my stupid jokes and shared my views. He taught me things I’d once found pointless and I taught him things he once found dumb. Life was an adventure.”

 

Matt spoke to the camera again.

 

“But then silver began to seep into gold. He got into the places that I’d hid my whole life. This persistent guy got under the wire and into my guarded palace. He made me feel things I had never felt before.” 

 

Shiro clutched the seat with a death grip.

 

“I thought gold was good enough for me so I threw the silver person away. I thought I would be fine without him. I wasn’t.”

 

Matt in the video took a deep breath.   
  


“My silver person is Takashi Shirogane.”

 

Videos of Shiro being awarded medals, winning games, and more were shown on the screen.

 

“He’s the most kind, funny, smart, and cool guy I’ve ever met. He hates pineapple pizza and loves blueberry pancakes. He’s addicted to cartoons and thinks Eyewitness deserved a second season. He doesn’t get vine and it’s honestly a tragedy. He loves hugs and hates when people call him awkward even though he is. He doesn’t have a lot of passions but when he does he gets really obsessed with it. He loves sunsets and can’t stop taking pictures of them. He doesn’t think he’s all that but he’s good at literally everything and it’s frustrating sometimes.”

 

Shiro looked over at Matt’s empty seat before his eyes drifted to the booth at the top. He saw a small glimpse of Matt before he disappeared again behind the flash of the light projecting on the screen.

 

“The point is: My silver person is the gold of my life. Valuable and precious. Takashi. I like you. A lot. I’m really sorry.”

 

The video ended with a few clips Matt had of them being dumb and laughing. The screen went black and theater was silent. One person finally started clapping and everyone followed in an uproar of claps and cheers. Shiro didn’t hear what Coran said next. Suddenly he was standing and running out of the theater. Matt watched his leave, running out of the booth and out of the theater to find him.

 

Shiro and Shiro’s car were gone.

 

XXX

 

Finals came and went as the seniors piled out a week before the rest of the school. Matt didn’t know if Shiro hated him or if they were just really busy. The day before their graduation Matt heard a knock at his door. Shiro was outside in a baseball tee and a torn up dad hat. He had his hands in his pockets and had a calm smile on his face.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

They sat on the top of the hill behind Matt’s house. They sat there as a light breeze flew around them for a minute or two. After what felt like ages, Shiro finally spoke.

 

“Did you mean everything you said?”

 

Matt didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

 

It was silent for another minute before Matt decided it was his turn to talk.

 

“I told my family.”

 

Shiro looked at him, shocked. “How...did it go?”

 

“Pidge didn’t hesitate to support me. She even came out to me in a sense. My mom said she’d known since I was little. My dad was surprised but not disgusted. He hugged me and told me that it was okay. I think he’s still trying to get used to it but at least he’s trying.”

 

“Oh. That’s good, Matt.”

 

“I didn’t do it just for you. Don’t get me wrong, you were a big factor but I did it for me. I don’t want to be in the closet forever. I think at some point people have to love it or live with it.” Matt took a deep breath. “But you helped.”

 

Shiro smiled slightly. “Did I?”

 

Matt nodded, staring Shiro in the eye. “You did. Look Shiro. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I ignored you and treated your crush like a game. I’m sorry I wouldn’t be honest with you and I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable at the banquet. I don’t deserve to be forgiven but I want to be with you. I want to actually and openly be with you.”

 

Shiro looked at Matt with a poker face before making a slight  _ tsk _ sound. He began reaching into his pocket.

 

“You were an asshole but you didn’t make me uncomfortable at the banquet.”

 

“What? But you ran out!”

 

“I was overwhelmed but I wasn’t uncomfortable. You did spring a pretty big confession on me after basically shutting me out of your life. I just had the urge to go buy this.”

 

Shiro pulled out a rectangle box and handed it to Matt. Matt took it hesitantly and looked at him. Shiro nodded. He slightly opened the box.

 

“Is this?”

 

“A necklace. It says  _ Matthew _ on it.”

 

True to word, the necklace had  _ Matthew _ engraved in little cursive letters. It sat in the little satin box, shining up at him. It was gold of course but clearly not real gold by the weight and and feel of the necklace. Matt slowly pulled it out and looked at Shiro with the most confused and amused look.   
  


“Did you just  _ Austin & Ally  _ me?”

 

Shiro smirked and took Matt’s hand. “Go out with me, Matt.”

 

“Wait, really? You actually want to?”

 

Shiro carefully took the necklace from Matt’s hands and wrapped it around his neck, fastening it behind him. Matt felt the necklace with his hands, still looking at Shiro. 

 

“Well after I ran out of the theater, I realized something. You really put your heart into that video. You came out to a bunch of people you didn’t even know just so you could get my attention.” Shiro put his hand on Matt’s cheek and rubbed over his skin with his thumb. “It worked.”

 

Matt leaned into his hand and grabbed it with his own.

 

“Can I try something? Sober, this time?”

 

Shiro nodded, almost too eagerly. Matt leaned in first but he wasn’t sure who closed the gap between them first but he melted as soon as his lips touched the others. The first kiss was long and gentle. Their lips slotted together nicely and Matt could smell something new from Shiro. He pulled away for a second.

 

“Cream.”

 

Shiro blinked at him for a second.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“When we kissed. You smelled like cream. I smell cream when we kiss.”

 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

  
“Ooo, tell me more.”, he winked and Matt rolled his eyes.

 

“N-no! Not that kind of cream, you perv! I meant like whipped cream, it’s sweet-”, Shiro closed the gap again, cutting him off. He obliged immediately, of course. 

 

They next few kisses melted into each other. It was like a warm rush to his head. He tightened his hands around Shiro’s back, grasping at his shirt like his life depended on it.

 

“You are  _ really _ good at this. Seriously how-”

 

Shiro kissed Matt harder, tilting his head back.

 

“You can’t keep cutting me off-”

 

Shiro made a noise of what Matt can only imagine as defiance as he kissed Matt over and over again. He doesn’t know how long they were there but eventually the sprinklers turned on. They were soaked and their lips felt large from the increase in touch but it was perfect.

 

XX

 

Graduation came and went, they celebrated together before the inevitable talk had to happen. When Matt told Shiro he’d be going to the Art Institute of Phoenix, Shiro almost cried at the thought of them not having to spend a thousand miles away and now only fifty. Matt did cry. 

 

They sat on a Lover’s Bridge and looked at the water ripple. 

 

“Hey Shiro?” 

 

Shiro hummed in response.

 

“When did you start liking me?”

 

“When I saw you do the  _ Parent Trap  _ handshake with Katie outside school in 8th grade.”

 

Matt snapped his head towards Shiro, his chin hitting the floor.

 

“No fucking way you’ve liked me that long.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

Matt opened his mouth and shut it and opened and shut it again a few more times. He looked at his hands and back at the water. Shiro felt Matt’s lips on his cheek for a few soft seconds before he pulled away smiling.

 

“I love you.”

 

Shiro cried.   
  


Matt should have known. 

 

But he’s glad he didn’t.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @whokilledhero
> 
> BTW Our Marks is coming soon chill


End file.
